<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TiMER by Demi_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621568">TiMER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae'>Demi_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OSEJune [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I watched it once four years ago and looked up the plot specifically for this fic, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, TiMER AU, background Quinlan Vos/Obi-Wan Kenobi, background Quinlan/Obi-Wan/Satine/Ventress, idk if anyone else has seen that movie, it'll make sense as you read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If a clock could count down to the exact moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know? That's the claim of manufacturers of a new device called The Timer. The next evolutionary step in computer matchmaking, The Timer lets you know when you will meet your perfect match. We've discovered that all humans are on a path to true love. Are you tired of sitting around, waiting for love? Your days of watching and wondering are over. Say goodbye to heartache and disappointments. Now you can be on the clock. True love, on a schedule. Introducing Timer: A revolutionary device that tells you when you'll meet your soul mate. Timer: Take the guesswork out of love." -TiMER, 2009<br/>-<br/>Anakin Skywalker's been searching for his soulmate ever since his timer came up blank. It's too bad then, really, that Obi-Wan Kenobi has a broken heart and no interest in installing one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Satine Kryze/Asajj Ventress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OSEJune [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TiMER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Relationships are a goddamn mess in this universe, just look at my fucking relationship tags. And I actually deleted some of the background ones! Jfc</p><p>I unashamedly admit to having this movie open in another tab while writing. Parts of it follow super closely, but other parts make no sense with these characters, so they're completely different. I will also admit that while I love this idea, this is not my favorite writing? Idk, I just... I love some parts, but others I feel like I should have developed more. I did end up poking fun at my own writing tho lmao<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, you love me, right?” Anakin asked with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know about ‘love’ yet, but I do like you,” his partner replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too,” Anakin said before gesturing up to the building before them. “But what’s the point of dating if we’re not meant to be? There’s one person out there in the world made for you- who will complete you- but why date someone if they’re not them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reily looked stunned for a moment, before shaking his head and laughing. “Alright, okay, you already had me convinced!” Anakin beamed at the other man, before grabbing his hand and leading him into the local Timer. Reily and him hadn’t been going out for very long, only a month, but Anakin was impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world had been revolutionized a few decades ago, with the release of the timers. A device that would lead every person with a timer installed to their soulmate. Assuming that both parties had their timers installed, they would count down to the exact second that the two met. Assuming that both parties had them installed, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was among the dwindling number of people with a blank timer. He’d been so excited, when it had first been installed, to know when he’d meet his other half. To find out that they hadn’t had a timer, well… He’d been searching for his soulmate ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reily was the latest in a long string of timerless dates. They were all people that Anakin could see himself loving, of course, but like he’d just said- why bother dating a person if you weren’t meant to be? Without fail, Anakin had gotten all of his previous partners to install timers. And without fail, each time Anakin failed to hear the chime signaling a soulmated pair making eye contact for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Anakin!” Cordé called from the reception desk. The atmosphere was inviting, light shining through the open windows. A few others were also in the building, other workers installing timers on nervous customers and matchmakers talking with couples. “Another potential?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakain nodded and genstured to Reily. “Yup! Cordé, meet Reily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé was one of Anakin’s favorite workers here. She was always friendly and inviting, no matter how many times Anakin left the store broken-hearted. Anakin would hesitate to actually call her a friend as they didn’t talk about their lives, but they were friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé came around the desk to shake Reily’s hand and greet him. “So, ready to take the plunge?” She asked with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Reily said. He seemed slightly nervous, which Anakin could understand. Finding the one you were meant to be with for the rest of your life was an exciting prospect, but still a huge step to take. Anakin grabbed Reily’s hand and swung it between the two. He glanced at Reily for a second and his heart ached. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let him be the one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pleaded to whoever would hear him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m tired of looking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé led the pair back to one of the private rooms. Just as she was out of earshot, Reily hissed to Anakin, “So, how many times have you been here to know one of the workers by name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin winced and ruffled his hair with his prosthetic. “I’ve, uh, been around the block a few times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reily looked unimpressed. “Uh huh.” Thankfully, before anything more could be said. Cordé poked her head out the door to wave the two in. They came into the cozy room, just enough space for three people and no more. Anakin plopped down in the chair provided for moral support as Reily situated himself on the examination table. Cordé herself sat on the office chair in front of a computer, typing for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!”  She swiveled back around to face the couple. “We’ll just have a few more steps to finish before we can get that timer installed for you. I’ll need to see a photo ID and a credit card, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let the conversation fade around him. He’d heard the whole spiel from Cordé enough to practically have it memorized himself, he didn’t need to pay attention to it this time. Anakin’s mind wandered back to the possibility that Reily wouldn’t be his one and only, and his hand gripped Reily’s harder for a moment. Anakin tensed and breathed in, then out, and again until he was calm. He couldn’t- he liked Reily, he really did, but he wasn’t attached to him. There was too much danger for Anakin himself in that, to really let himself love someone and have his heart shattered again and again because they weren’t really his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clap of Cordé’s hands has Anakin snapping back to the conversation. “So you’ll just have to accept these terms and conditions, and then we’re all good!” She exclaimed, handing him a tablet. Cordé quietly asked Anakin how he’d been doing while Reily was reading through what she had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re- we’re doing good, Cordé,” he told her. It wasn’t a lie, really, things had been going pretty well with Reily. He was nice and sweet, and he could see them being happy, but there wasn’t really a spark there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé understood, in the way she always did, what he wasn’t saying. Anakin vaguely wondered if it was because she knew him so well, or if all the other matchmakers just had the same sixth sense for relationships she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reily looked up in confusion, one hand half-way raised to gain Cordé’s attention. “I, ah, see something on here about your return policy? The- customer satisfaction and refunds part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé brightened. “Oh, we get questions on that all the time, don’t worry!” She pushed the chair to the wall to grab a loose pamphlet- The Road to Love, if Anakin had to guess. “As you know, our timers count down to the second that two soulmates would meet. Our refund policy is that you cannot return the timer if you think your wait is too long or too short, or if you don’t like your soulmate at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reily just seemed more confused than anything. “Don’t like them? But they’re your soulmate, how could you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé hummed. “Which is where our pamphlets come in! Love comes in a lot of different flavors- you have your love at first sight, fairy tale meetings, but there are also friends to lovers or even enemies to lovers! We just guarantee that whoever you meet, you’re perfect for each other- not how your relationship will be defined.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reily nodded hesitantly, taking the pamphlet and setting it aside for later. He scrolled through the rest of the terms and conditions- the refund policy was near the bottom, and the rest was pretty easy to skim- before signing his name. Cordé took back the tablet and pulled out the piercing gun she’d use to install the timer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non-ominant hand?” She asked. Instead of answering, Reily held out his left hand for her to take. She hummed and wiped off the skin of his wrist, where the strip would be installed. Reily gulped at the sight of the gun. “Will it hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin brought up his prosthetic to place over their joined hands. “It’s like getting your ears pierced,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have my ears pierced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin paused, then huffed. Cordé replied with a lift in her lips, “Then, no. It’ll hurt for a second, but then it’ll be over.” She smiled comfortingly at Reily and Anakin before saying, “Now remember, once you make eye contact with your soulmate, you’ll hear this noise and your timers will hit zero!” She made an approximation of the chiming noise before she placed the gun over his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin could only stare at the timer as it loaded. He knew he should look at Reily on the off chance that they were meant to be, but found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It flashed blank once, twice, before coming up-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>916 days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin winced and stared at the wall. He could feel Cordé’s sympathy and Reily’s shock, but he couldn’t face either one of them. He couldn’t stand to be in the room any longer, not with Reily’s shock turning into excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s chair screeched as he stood. “I- I have to go,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Anakin-” Reily started. Cordé just laid an arm on Reily’s shoulder and nodded towards Anakin understandingly. It wasn’t the first time he’d run out of one of these, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin forced himself to look into Reily’s eyes. “Congratulations,” he heard himself say, before he turned on his heel and practically ran out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk back to his apartment was a blur. The same streets, the same people, the same traffic there always was. He couldn’t really care less about their daily lives. Anakin clenched his fist. Another person, another time he’d gotten his hopes up only to have them crash down. This happened every time, but somehow, the pain never dulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was too lost in thought to pay attention to any of the others around him, and that was his mistake. Just a block away from home, Anakin walked straight into another woman’s path and knocked her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” He exclaimed. Luckily, she hadn’t had any papers- or worse, coffee- to spill, so he offered out a hand to pull herself up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed lightly as she stood, waving away his apology with her other hand. “No harm done, other than a little dust,” she teased. Keeping a hold of his hand she pumped it twice before dusting herself off. “Padmé Amidala,” she introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was slightly dazed at the sight of her smile. “Anakin Skywalker,” he replied. She was beautiful, even though she’d just been run over. She was wearing dress pants and a blouse, her hair in a half-up half-down style. It was a simple outfit, but she wore it with confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. “Are you alright?” She asked, and Anakin flushed. He’d hoped that he was imagining the worried glances as he’d been walking, but apparently not. It appeared that he really did just look like he’d run away from his boyfriend for not being his soulmate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just great. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine-” Anakin tried to say, but Padmé only had to raise her brow higher and he crumpled. “My boyfriend and I broke up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. “Don’t be, it wasn’t… meant to be, I guess.” He shrugged. “We didn’t actually, technically break up but- well. We went to go get his timer installed, and I wasn’t his, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé frowned deeper and crossed her arms. “I don’t understand why so many people allow this… piece of plastic to govern their lives,” she said. “Why would you turn away what could be a real relationship, just because a timer doesn’t say you’re meant to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s face matched her frown. “Just beause you like each other doesn’t mean you’ll last. The timer’s been proven again and again to be more than effective at what it does, so there’s no reason to doubt its matches,” he countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that arguement before- but what about it? There’s really no reason to wait around until your timer goes off, either,” she paused and sighed. “I get what you’re saying, but I think I much prefer to make my own way through my life.” Padmé shook her head and glanced at her watch. He couldn’t help but notice that it would cover a timer, if it was the dominant hand. “I’m sorry about your break up, but I really do have to be on my way-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stepped to the side and waved her past. “It was nice meeting you, Anakin,” she smiled as she passed. “You too,” He replied as he watched her leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Anakin was unlocking the door to his apartment, he groaned as he heard arguing. He held the keys in one hand, just away from the lock, and leaned his forehead down on the door. “Just great,” he grumbled before entering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment opened into the living room area, where Satine and Asajj were seated on the couch in front of the TV. They were both in sweatpants and loungewear, clearly using their free time to laze around. Satine’s hair was up in a messy bun, while Asajj’s own bald head shone in contrast. They were also arguing about whatever they were watching, which seemed to happen every time Anakin came home. He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Judy should tell Jen what she’s done! The crash might have only been an accident, but it’ll only be worse for the both of them in the long run if she doesn’t confess.” Satine huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I disagree,” Asajj shot back. “Judy and Steve covered up the crash, and she’s obviously feeling guilty about it. Even if Jen’s obsessed with solving the hit and run, she’s moving past it </span>
  <em>
    <span>with Judy’s help</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’d ruin their relationship, and probably make Jen worse off than she was before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so-” Anakin coughed, trying to stave off what was bound to be a very loud argument over whatever series they were on now- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dead to Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe? Satine’s head shot around to look at him. “Oh, Anakin! We didn’t hear you come in. So, how’d it go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin rolled his eyes and grimaced, turning away slightly. “It didn’t. Reily’s timer went for two and a half years, and mine, well..” He held up his blank timer for them to make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I’m so sorry,” Satine started. Before she could go any further Asajj snorted. “No, you’re not,” she said and both Satine and Anakin glared at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine sighed. “No, you’re right, I’m not. Anakin, your timer doesn’t control your future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin moved further into the room, setting his keys down and taking off his shoes before plopping down in the open chair. “Don’t let anyone else tell you who to love, look at you and Ventress, blah blah blah,” he rolled his eyes. “Can we not do this right now, Satine? I’d rather not think about all of my doomed relationships and hear another lecture on timers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine and Asajj huffed as one and cuddled closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For all of their differences, they really do make a great couple,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin thought. Asajj caught his eye and sneered, and he glared back. Without moving her eyes from the TV, Satine seemed to know that they were ‘fighting’ again, and told them to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin leaned back in his chair and curled his feet underneath him. A few minutes passed, before he couldn’t take it anymore. “So, how’s it going with you two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine took a few moments to answer. “Asajj’s timer is down to two days at this point, and we’ve figured out what we’re going to ask, so all we can do is wait,” she said as Asajj rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is the same thing we had talked about saying before, just with less panic and more jokes.” Asajj and Satine had met years ago, and been rivals for most of that time. However, once they moved past their obvious differences, they had become reluctant friends. Both of them weren’t afraid to fight, though Satine was more likely to argue people into submission while Ventress would use her fists. They’d started dating along the way, and had been the target of quite a few nasty rumors and pranks as they weren’t soulmates. Anakin may not have agreed with his step-sister about soulmates and ‘choosing their own destiny’, but he was happy that Satine seemed happy. Even if he and Asajj didn’t really get along- not after she gave him his scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine nodded in agreement. It had become clear that even if the two weren’t soulmates, they were very serious about each other. Once they both realized it, Anakin remembered a week-long trip that the two had taken, and they had come back declaring that they’d leave their soulmates for each other if it came to that. Hopefully, though, each of their partners would be fine with a more open relationship. “We’ll ask Asajj’s partner first, then mine.” And really, wasn’t it just so lucky that Satine’s timer was set to go off just a few months after Asajj’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything he’d regret. He turned his gaze back to the show, and distracted himself with the world of two women, one hiding secrets that would throw more chaos into the other’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Anakin was making the same walk back to the apartment. This time, it was guaranteed to be empty, as both Satine and Asajj were going out to a bar to meet with Asajj’s soulmate. Anakin honestly couldn’t wait to relax by himself in the quiet and tinker without either of the women complaining. He was once again lost in thought, though he knew he should know better walking down the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any warning, or if there was he’d tuned it out. Just days after knocking someone over in the same area, he ran nto another person. However this time, Ankain himself was shoved to the ground. He groaned as his head hit the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry-” A frantic voice called out from above him. It sounded vaguely familiar- “Wait, Anakin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin opened his eyes and willed his vision to stop doubling. “Padmé?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me. Let’s get you sitting up, huh?” He couldn’t see very well that second, but Anakin would have bet anything that she was trying to hide a smile. A hand gripped his upper arm and pulled him up. “Feel better?” Padmé asked after a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded his head gingerly and rubbed his forehead, trying to help with the forming headache. “Good enough to stand?” She asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t knock me over again,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you hit me the first time!” She threw her head back and laughed. Anakin didn’t know if it was because he was still dazed, but he found himself entranced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’ll just have to have a tie-breaker the next time we see each other,” he said, the words slipping out without his permission. Padmé paused in helping him up, and Anakin flushed when he realized what he said. “Not that there’ll be a next time, but we’ve already run into each other here twice and that might happen again, but if you want to meet somewhere I wouldn’t say no, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé’s mouth twitched and she laid a hand on his, looking up into his eyes. “Anakin, I’d be happy to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- really?” He asked hopefully. “Are you sure, because I don’t know, I think I might be able to knock you over-” She laughed again, clear and true, and shoved his chest hard. “Point taken,” he grumbled and smiled, rubbing his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin grinned stupidly, taking Padmé in. Her brown hair hung in waves, similar to the style she had worn it in for their first ‘meeting’. She was more casual today as well, in a bright summer dress and flats. Anakin blushed when he realized he had been staring so blatantly, and jerked his head away. He fumbled for his pocket, saying, “I know I have a pen in here somewhere, I can write my number on there-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Padmé interrupted. “You can just put your number in my phone, and I’ll text you,” she said, holding out the object in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said. He opened up a new contact and quickly typed in the information, before shooting off a text. “There,” he handed it back. Padmé took her phone and tucked it into her purse, and looked bak into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ll text you?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I may have already done that- I mean,” Anakin stumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé’s laugh rang clear as a bell through the air. “I’ll send another one, then,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, later?” Anakin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” she replied. Padmé turned back to wave at him as she left, and he watched her until he couldn’t anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine was waiting at the bar, sipping on her drink , when Asajj leaned over. “That’s him,” she nodded towards the entrance. Satine turned her head, looking for her girlfriend’s soulmate. He was tall and dark-skinned, dressed casually with his hair in dreadlocks. Behind him walked a slightly shorter ginger in more formal wear. Quinlan- as Asajj had called him earlier- had spotted the two already, and was making his way over. He kept pausing and turning around, talking to the other man frustratedly and gesturing wildly. The second man tried to calm him down and Satine could just barely make out the annoyance on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what seemed to be hours, the two made their way over to where Satine and Asajj were seated. Quinlan grinned at Asajj. “Hello darling, did you miss me?” Behind him, the ginger rolled his eys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on your life, Vos,” Asajj sneered. Before her girlfriend or Quinlan could escalate their sniping, Satine cleared her throat. Ventress pursed her lips and looked away for a second, then back to the two in front of them. “This is Satine Kryze, she’s my…” Ventress hesitated for a moment. No matter how brave she usually was, no matter how daring, soulmates were meant to be your match for life. Coming out to your soulmate to say that you were already in a committed relationship and unwilling to give it up would be difficult, no matter who they were. “She’s my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine held tightly onto Asajj’s hand underneath the table, and solwly lifted it onto the top. Strangely, Quinlan didn’t look angry or confused- instead, he had a look of shock that was turning into relief. He let out a sigh, like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and plopped down into the seat across from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that makes this conversation much easier,” the ginger said with a wry smile. He sat next to Quinlan gingerly and grabbed folded his hands above the table. “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he introduced himself. “I’m Quinlan’s…” he trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my fuck buddy,” Quinlan said bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quin!” Obi-Wan scolded and turned bright red, turning to face the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you have to say it like that!” Obi-Wan turned back to Satine and Asajj. Satine had watched the exchange with raised eyebrows, while Asajj had leaned forward and grinned with her head propped on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, please continue,” she said with a sharp grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinlan matched her grin and leaned forward across the table until they were nose-to-nose. Satine squeezed Asajj’s hand and caught Obi-Wan’s hand. She jerked her head towards the bar, and Obi-Wan nodded back. Slipping away, the two left the soulmated pair to get to know each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you and Quinlan?” Satine asked when she felt Obi-Wan settle next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffed and gestured to the bartender, ordering a drink of his own. “Not really,” he said. “Quin and I have known each other for years and we sleep together, but we’re not really… together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine nodded. “So, how did you two meet?” She asked with a smile. Obi-Wan laughed and launched into a story of their college days, a chicken, cool whip, and three gallons of paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, the bar had finally calmed down. It was late enough at night that most other people had gone home, and there was only Satine, Obi-Wan, Asajj, Quinlan, and a few other couples. Obi-Wan was intelligent, charming, polite, handsome, and Satine wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine herself had just finished telling a story about a colleague of hers when Obi-Wan rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Satine couldn’t help but shoot a curious glance at his bare wrists. When she looked back up, Obi-Wan had a faint smile and had raised an eyebrow at her. Satine flushed and looked away. “I apologize, I shouldn’t ask-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan waved a hand to stop her and shook his head. “You’re not the first person to wonder, and you won’t be the last,” he said. Obi-Wan looked off into the distance and swirled his drink idly. “Where I was growing up, the timers weren’t as popular. People had them or they didn’t, and it wasn’t a big deal either way. Well-” he considered. “It wasn’t a big deal to </span>
  <em>
    <span>most.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hand rose to fiddle with a chain hanging around his neck. It didn’t look like he was aware of the movement, but it was smooth enough that it was obvious he did that a lot. “When I met my husband, Qui-Gon, neither of us had timers or were very interested in getting one. We fell in love, and got married, and had some of the best years of my life, and then…” Obi-Wan pulled out his necklace. On the silver metal hung two matching rings, and Satine didn’t have to think very hard as to what they were. “He passed away, five years ago,” he said quietly. He was staring at the rings, watching the light reflect off of them. “Qui-Gon might not have been ‘my one’, but I loved him with all my heart, and no one can replace him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine set a hand down on Obi-Wan’s arm. “And no one will,” she comforted. “Whether or not you ever feel ready to move on, no one will be able to replace what you and Qui-Gon had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled with tears in his eyes and put a hand on top of hers. “Thank you, Satine.”  He laughed wetly and moved her hand back onto the bartop. He glanced back to where Asajj and Quinlan were arguing about something. It was getting heated, perhaps, but Satine could make out the genuine enjoyment in her girlfriends’ motions. “What do you think? They’ll work out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine let the obvious topic change go by without comment. She watched Quinlan dodge a playful blow from Asajj, and watched as he teased her more. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to the sad man beside her, with his hair glinting in the low light of the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll be able to figure something out,” she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was floating on thin air. His head was up in the clouds, his heart was singing His thoughts were buzzing. Every time he saw Padmé he felt like he could take on the world, and that feeling hadn’t changed in the two months that they’d known each other. He kicked the door to his apartment closed behind him, and fell onto the coach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another date with Padmé?” Satine smirked from next to him. She was still dressed in her work clothes, having gotten home minutes before Anakin. “When will I finally be able to meet the woman that makes Anakin Skywalker quiet down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, looking up at Satine. “I can’t let you two ever meet, you’d constantly gang up on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine just laughed. “But that’s how you know we love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d appreciate it if you showed it literally any other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine softened slightly and grew more serious. “She must be a special woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.” Anakin smiled softly even thinking about her, the angel that had come into his life one day. Padmé was beautiful and made him happy. She had her flaws, just like he did, but they understood and loved each other in a way Anakin didn’t think anyone but his soulmate would be able to. He let out a breath as he thought about his still-empty timer, and the person he might not ever know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satine? I have something important to ask you.” Anakin looked into his step-sister’s eyes. They hadn’t liked each other when they’d first met, and it’d taken years for them to even be able to have a civil conversation. Now they were as close as they would be if they’d shared blood, and closer than some actual siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine narrowed her eyes back down at him, and turned to face Anakin. “You cannot propose after two months, no matter how well you think your relationship is going,” she said sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin choked. “What- no! That is not what I was going to ask!” He sputtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine let out a relieved sigh and leaned back in her seat. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin grabbed a nearby throw pillow- a gift from his mom- and hit her with it, ignoring her exclamation. “No, dumbass, that’s not what I was going to ask,” he rolled his eyes. He bit his lip and said quietly, “I was thinking of removing my timer.” Satine paused and nodded for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sat up fully on the coach and chewed on his lip briefly. “ I just- I love Padmé. We’ve only been going out for two months now, but I feel this… connection between us. I think we have a real shot at a future, more than I ever had with anyone else I’ve dated. And I just- I feel so guilty.” Anakin looked off to the side, then stared down at his timer. He traced the edge of the blank face. “Every time I look at this, I see someone who’s meant for me, but someone who I can’t wait the rest of my life for, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine sat quietly next to him, and thought of Asajj and Quinlan and Obi-Wan over the past months. She and Asajj had struck a balance in their relationships with each other and the two who had joined them. Asajj and Quinlan may have been soulmates, but he respected that Satine had held Asajj’s heart first, and they respected that he and Obi-Wan had a relationship. And thinking of Obi-Wan… Satine thought of the man she had come to know, with his soft hands and softer heart, his sharp tongue, and his warm but unyielding personality. She thought of the man that she had slowly grown attracted to, and the fact that they had agreed to slowly explore what could eventually be love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don know what you mean,” she spoke just as quietly. “But are you sure that you want to take that chance, to never know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s like you’ve always told me, right? ‘Don’t let the piece of plastic determine your future.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you finally listened.” Then, “I’m going with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Anakin said. Satine looked at him strangely for a moment, and Anakin made a face back at her. “What? Don’t look at me like that, its not like I thought you’d stay here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Anakin- I meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going with you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Satine rolled her eyes and brought up her own hand.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s time I finally took my own advice, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘oh’. And you call me a dumbass.” She snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha ha,” he laughed sarcastically. Anakin paused for a moment and looked at each of their timers. His own was blank, but Satine’s only had a few more days. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine traced the edge of her timer, like Anakin had just done earlier. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded hesitantly. “Tomorrow, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stared up at the building he’d come to so many times before. The last time had been just two months ago, and the day he met Padmé for the first time. He smiled slightly at the day that had changed the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how cheesy it sounded, even in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to Satine, who nodded and pushed past him, opening up the doors. As always, Cordé was there to greet Anakin as he walked through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin!” She smiled brightly. “Back again? We may as well just offer you a job,” she joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled back at Cordé, but shook his head. “Not this time, Cordé.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, clearly not expecting that turn. “Then what are you here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gestured over to Satine. “This is my step-sister, Satine. We’re both actually here to have our timers removed.” His voice may have been steady, but Anakin himself was still nervous. Everything he had said last night was true, and he truly did want to spend the rest of his life with Padmé. However, she wasn’t the one meant to be his other half, no matter how much he loved her. He admired and hated Satine so much in that moment, to be able to stand before Cordé without wavering, and saying that she would like her timer removed. And she had more to lose from this than he did! Her timer was only a day and some change from hitting zero, while Anakin’s own only ever was blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé was shocked for a moment before she regained her composure. “If you’re sure, then,” she sounded cautious, which Anakin guessed was fair. He’d brought his potentials in for years and never seemed to give up, to now suddenly be so decisive about removing his timer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sure,” Satine answered for the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Cordé clasped her hands in front of her and came out from behind the desk. “If you’ll follow me?” She led them back to a room, the same one Anakin was usually placed in when he came. It was a small comfort that he at least would be in there. “We can give you separate rooms so that they’ll be removed at the same time, or we can do it in one room one at a time,” Cordé said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glanced over at Satine, asking her to come in with him. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go through with it, if she wasn’t there, and she seemed to know that. “We’ll go to the same room,” she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé nodded and propped open the door, waving for one of them to lie on the bed. Anakin climbed up after a glance toward Satine. It was weird, to be on this side of the room after so long sitting in the chair. He laid back and breathed out. For all that this chair represented his life changing, it felt rather anticlimactic to lean back. He shifted. Actually, it was rather uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé sat in her swivel chair and ran Anakin through all the questions that were usually directed to his partners. He answered them all, and finally, it was time. Cordé brought out the gun and turned back over to where Anakin was lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we go any further, I do have to warn you that removing a timer is more painful than implantation, and once the timer is removed, it can’t be replaced- the damage to the area is too great. This is your last chance to say no,” she warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked over to where Satine was sitting. She squeezed his prosthetic hand, and he settled back against the chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, why are they so uncomfortable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” he breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked him over one more time before placing the device over his timer. “Alrighty, then, on the count of three. One-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could make it any further than the first syllable, a chiming sound broke through the tense atmosphere. “What?” Anakin asked, confused. The sound only ever happened when soulmates met eyes, or… when… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shoved Cordé’s hand off his wrist, and there it was. His timer had finally lit up, the sound signifying that his soulmate had finally installed their timer. “What?” he croaked again. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, waiting to see how long… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A day and some change. Anakin’s heart was pounding in his ears. This was the day he had been waiting for for most of his life. Fate, irony, dramatic tension, whatever it was called, it had happened just in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin?” Satine shook his shoulder. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. I don’t-” Anakin’s throat closed up after his words. Satine looked into his eyes, and nodded after she found whatever she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Cordé and held out a hand to shake. “Thank you, Cordé, but it seems we won’t be needing these removals today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordé took the hand without thinking and shook it, confused. “You’re welcome?” She ran a hand through her hair and stood up to open the door. Satine grabbed Anakin’s shoulder and guided him. Cordé laughed, a combination of happy and confused. “Well, that happened in a nick of time, didn’t it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led them back through the store, even though Anakin could have probably walked it on muscle memory alone. Satine’s hand grounded Anakin all the way, something to focus on other than his raging thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Anakin?” Cordé smiled genuinely. “Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin finally spoke again when he and Satine made it back to their apartment. “I just- one day? Satine, that’s-” he gasped. “Satine, that’s when your timer is supposed to go off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so close! I’m going to meet them tomorrow!” He laughed and ran a hand through his hait. The numbers caught his eye, and he stared at the count down. “But- what about Padmé? This whole thing was my idea, to show that I really wanted to be with her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Satine stopped him. “You meeting this soul mate of yours doesn’t mean that you have to be with them forever, you know. You can just meet them, and decide if you want to try for something with them, or stay with Padmé, or even do what Asajj and I did and discuss the possibility of an open or poly relationship! You don’t have to choose now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine leaned against him, bumping shoulders. “But…” he tried to form any thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Satine said, holding up her wrist next to his for comparison. “Seconds apart? We simply have to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed wetly. “Tomorrow, then?” He asked, echoing the same words he’d said the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Satine nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Early the next day, Anakin walked into his mother’s house. Satine was behind him a step, closing the door so as to not let the cats out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was chaos, with his little brothers running around screaming and the older ones running after them, screaming that they should stop screaming. Shmi and Jango stood in a corner, watching the madness with the faces of people who knew that this wouldn’t stop any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, Satine!” His mom called out to the two once she spotted them. They skirted their way around the room to her, hugging one at a time once they came to the same corner. “Thank you so much for coming, I know it's a big day for Satine,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shmi, but we wouldn’t miss the twins’ birthday for the world,” Satine said as she went to say hello to Jango. Neither of them were very touchy people, so they didn’t hug, but they spoke warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin traded a look with his step-sister as she left and let go of his mom. “Actually, mom, its a big day for me too,” he said. He held up his hand to display the countdown, just a few hours away. “It started yesterday,” he whispered. Well, as much as he could whisper with all the yelling in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Anakin,” Shmi’s eyes watered, and she hugged him again. “I’m so happy for you, I know you’ve been waiting for this for a while,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hugged her tighter, basking in the pure love and comfort he felt in her arms. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, looking into his eyes. “Of course,” she told him, then backed away. She clapped her hands. “Now! It’s time for cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed and followed his mom, helping corral his family into one area to help set up for the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock was ticking down, further and further, and Anakin felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. Spending hours around his brothers, who all looked remarkably similar to his step-father, had provided him a distraction for a while. It wasn’t enough, however, as his timer got closer and closer to zero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, General,” Rex said. They’d been closer in age when they’d met, and had hit it off like most young kids did. They’d given each other nicknames playing games, and some of them had just stuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not panicking, Rex,” Anakin said as he panicked. Rex just raised an eyebrow and looked at Anakin’s timer pointedly. “I’m not!” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex hummed and looked away, and Anakin huffed. There were only minutes now, and guests had been arriving for twenty minutes. Anakin could feel his pulse skyrocket at the thought of his soul mate being one of the guests, but there were far worse places to meet. He’d heard of couples meeting at crime scenes, for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin scanned the room nervously again as Satine appeared and spoke to Rex. She looked cool as ever at first glance, but he could see the anxiety at the edges of her face, in the way she tilted her head and pursed her lips. Anakin did a double take as he caught a glimpse of Padmé coming through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is that- Padmé?” As if she heard her name, she turned at that second and waved at Anakin, making her way towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine nodded and turned to face him. “Shmi heard about our dates, and got into contact with Padmé. Asajj wasn’t planning on coming, but Obi-Wan heard about it and convinced her that he and Quin should go, so they’re here as well.” Anakin stared at her for a minute, dumbfounded. He’d assumed he’d have a little bit of time after meeting his soulmate to discuss it with his girlfriend, but it seemed that they’d be having that conversation very soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little late to the party, huh?” A voice spoke up behind the duo. Anakin jumped and whirled around, turning to face a smirking Quinlan. They’d met a few times, when Asajj was just coming or leaving Satine and his’ apartment, and the other man seemed to delight in riling him up. A trait he and Asajj bonded over, Anakin was sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that!” Anakin hissed before turning back to see where Padmé was. He’d lost her in the crowd for a second, but he found her easily enough. She was nearly to them when Satine rested a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinlan, Obi-Wan, this is my step-brother Anakin. Anakin, you already know Quinlan, but this is his partner Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” an accented voice called out. Anakin turned and took the man’s hand. He looked down into his stormy eyes, and there was a split second where the world seemed to freeze. A chiming brought him out of his reverie. Only a moment later and another sounded, the two creating a slightly off-beat melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin broke the man’s gaze to flicker down to his timer, which indicated that the man before him, his step-sister’s girlfriend’s soulmate’s partner, was his own soulmate. He turned to look at Satine, and find the source of the other chime, and froze all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that after Satine had introduced Obi-Wan and Anakin, Padmé had reached them and introduced herself to the group. Padmé had known who Satine was from Anakin’s pictures, so she’d gone to her first. The resulting image would forever be burned into his mind, of Padmé and Satine staring at each other in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a clusterfuck,” Quinlan said under his breath. Asajj, next to him, elbowed his chest and made her way to Satine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was shocked. It was one thing to meet your soulmate. It was another thing to know that your soulmate was kind of dating your step-sister. It was a whole nother ball park to also find out that your girlfriend was your step-sister’s soulmate. If Anakin had been any less confused, he would have been laughing at the irony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, he stumbled back. He took another step backward, then another and another, eventually just turning around and running. He ignored the voices of his brothers asking what had happened, the shocked sounds of his mother and Satine, and the accented voice calling his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine was shocked to her core, and fought for control in her own body. She’d seen pictures of Padmé and Anakin together, had heard him talk about how well they’d get along, but she could have never guessed in a thousand years that they’d be soulmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Satine said mechanically, still shaking Padmé’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well,” Padmé replied, just as shocked. “I’m sorry, I think I need to-” Padmé glanced towards where Anakin had gone and disappeared into the crowd. Satine could have told her that it would be useless, that Anakin would be long gone, but found the words dying in her throat before she could make a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satine?” She heard Obi-Wan call out to her. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine turned and laughed, perhaps a little unbalanced judging by his reaction. “Am I alright? Obi-Wan, I just found out that you are my brother’s soulmate, and apparently his girlfriend is mine,” she said. Asajj’s arm around Satine’s waist helped to calm her down, but not nearly enough. “When did you even…” She trailed off, not completely sure how to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Obi-Wan seemed to realize, and he showed her his once-blank wrist. “It was because of you, you know,” he said softly. Satine’s head shot up to glare at him. How dare he blame her for this mess- but he shook his head and laughed miserably. “Not like that, Satine. When we met, you told me that anyone I ended up loving again would never replace the hole Qui-Gon’s death left. You were right, of course, because when I ended up loving you…” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it. If Satine hadn’t believed he was just as off-balance as her, that would have proved it; Obi-Wan Kenobi did not like to appear to be messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me believe in love again, Satine, and so I let myself hope…” he trailed off. “I knew it wouldn’t be you, you already had your countdown, but you made me love again. It was for you,” he finished quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine didn’t know how to respond. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, considered and discarded at once, but none seemed appropriate. For once in her life, Satine Kryze had no idea what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin knocked on the door to Padmé’s apartment. Last night had been… an interesting time for all of them. He hoped that she would still see him, that they could still figure something out between them. Though he was expecting it, Anakin still jumped when the door opened and Padmé appeared. “Anakin,” she said. She opened her mouth as if to say more, then closed in again and opened the door wider. “Come in,” she said instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gingerly made his way into Padmé’s apartment. “Padmé, I-” She shook her head and guided him over to the couch, seating herself across from him on a chair. “I’m so sorry,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Anakin, and it wasn’t mine, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m sorry.” They sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them quite knowing how to best approach the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them started at the same time. Padmé smiled softly, sadly, and motioned for Anakin to go first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, I still love you,” he said. He stared down at the edge of his sleeve, fiddling with the one covering his wrist. “I know that- that Obi-Wan is supposed to be my soulmate, but I’m in love with you, and I want to at least try to work something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé reached across the low coffee table to grab his hand. “Anakin, I love you,” she said. “But you love him too, don’t you? No, don't deny it,” she stopped him from speaking. “I only saw you for a moment, but I could see it in your eyes. You love me, and you love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin couldn’t deny it. His heart sung when he was with Padmé, but he felt complete with Obi-Wan, even when he had only met eyes with the man. There was no way to deny what he knew in his bones, what Padmé had voiced. Slowly, he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he stared, then cleared his throat. “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin had gone for a jog afterward, to clear his head. The conversation with Padmé had been enlightening, horrible, and absolutely needed. It didn’t make actually having it any easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hours later than he usually jogged, but on the same route as always. He lost himself to his thoughts and let muscle memory guide him along the trail. There wasn’t any warning, as there never was, when he knocked into another jogger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stared back up into the same eyes he had seen last night. The eyes that had changed his life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should really know better than to let my mind wander. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the hand offered out to him. It was so simple, just like the chair that had almost taken away this chance. Anakin looked back up at the hesitant smile, the shy eyes, and he took the hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled, and Obi-Wan smiled back.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I leave myself open to the possibility of a huge Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala/Satine Kryze/Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos/Obi-Wan Kenobi orgy? Yes. Will I write that? Absolutely not. That is way too many people to keep track of for a smut fic, and I don't think I'll have any energy to actually write a fluff version</p><p>It's not really brought up in the story, so here's Shmi's background:<br/>-Grew up poor, had Anakin as a young adult whose father abandoned them<br/>-Met Cliegg and fell in love, gaining Owen as a stepson<br/>-Cliegg died and years later, Shmi met Jango and they married<br/>-Jango himself was widowed, they had adopted Bo-Katan and Satine, and had a bunch of kids (the older clones)<br/>-Shmi and Jango have a few kids of their own too (the younger clones)<br/><br/>You can yell at me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs">rynae-reblogs!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>